The present invention relates generally to tuning devices for electronic circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanically biased tuning devices providing enhanced electrical grounding and variable tuning material for different tuning requirements.
Radio Frequency ("RF") devices often require precise control or "tuning" of natural resonance of one or more resonators. Tuning is usually accomplished by disrupting natural field patterns in the resonator housing, typically by introducing a foreign object into a high field region. It has been discovered that optimal tuning for a variety of RF devices requires a variety of foreign objects disposed in a wide linear range of locations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved tuning apparatus and method.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel tuning apparatus and method including a tuning element having a long path of travel.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel tuning device with enhanced grounding characteristics.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved tuning apparatus and method that provides precise adjustability over a wide range and allows use and easy replacement of a wide variety of tuner device materials.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described below wherein like components have like numerals throughout the several views.